Throwing Paper Planes
by PockyCookie
Summary: Set shortly after the events of Things I'd Never Say and In The Arms Of Angels. CeCe finds herself living as a family again when her Mom gets a new boyfriend. Unfortunately it means living with his awkward son and CeCe soon finds herself forming an unlikely bond with him. Rated M just to be safe and acts as a direct sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"What would you like to drink?" CeCe pulled her pen from where it was tucked behind her ear. She noted down the orders and left the couple to decide what they wanted to eat.

She busied herself clearing tables and went back when they had decided. This was her usual routine. If anyone had said she would have a routine a few years ago she would have laughed. Things had changed since then though.

These past few years had been like a whirlwind. She had escaped an abusive relationship and watched her best friend get married. She picked up some empty glasses and thought of Rocky. She and Chase had got married last year and though they seemed so happy, CeCe felt jealous. She wanted what her best friend had. A normal, functioning relationship shouldn't be too much to ask but it seemed that way.

The restaurant was very quiet today and there were only a few people sat in random booths. They were all couples and this made CeCe feel like it was a cosmic joke, the universe playing a prank on her. She sighed and leant against the wine bar. She would soon be finishing her shift and she wanted to get home and put on her PJs and lounge about watching cartoons.

She glanced out the window and for a moment she saw a guy with blond hair cross the street. Her heart palpitated and she felt sick. The man in question looked up from his newspaper and CeCe felt immediate relief. _It's not him. He's still in prison. He can't hurt you anymore. _Her silent mantra was repeated often and she found herself doing it more and more.

Kyle wouldn't get out of prison for another year at least. She noticed a man from one of the booths looking at her and she rushed over. He merely wanted to pay the bill and he tipped quite a lot. She watched the man take his wife's hand and exit the restaurant. They crossed the street, smiling and laughing as they did so. They looked like they trusted each other and like they belonged together, much the same as Rocky and Chase.

"Hey Shorty, get this last customer seated and you can head off." A voice from behind CeCe made her whip round.

Lola was stood with her hands on her hips, watching the young waitress. She watched CeCe nod and rush towards the podium to greet the people walking through the door. Lola didn't know CeCe very well and she struggled to get a conversation out of the young girl. With all that gorgeous red hair she had hoped CeCe would be lively instead of shy.

CeCe made it to the podium just in time. It was a mixed group of guys and girls. She waited for them to stop chatting amongst themselves and to decide who would sort out a table.

A guy stepped forward from the group and tapped on the podium, bringing CeCe out of her daydream. She frowned at him and he smirked.

"How many is in your party?" Being so small made it difficult for her to see them all.

The guy glanced over his shoulder, causing his long brown hair to drape over his shoulder. CeCe had never been a fan of long haired men but she found herself drawn to this guy. He looked back at her and his dark eyes met her honey eyes.

"There are six of us. Guess you can't count that high." His smirk and snide comment made her bite her lip to supress the rude answer she wanted to offer back.

"Follow me, please." She scooped up the menus and led them to a large round table used for parties. They all took a seat and she handed them a menu each.

"Can I get you any drinks?" She asked, wishing she hadn't.

The six of them consisted of three girls and three guys. They were young but older than CeCe. She had only just turned twenty. They called their orders to her and she hurriedly wrote them down and she noticed the guy that had insulted her hadn't ordered yet and she felt her tummy clench.

She took a moment to look at him properly. His hair was very long and brown; his eyes were wide and brown as well. He was wearing black jeans and a leather style jacket. He met her gaze in that instant and she looked away. One of the girls noticed though and punched his arm.

"Ash I think the little waitress likes you," she howled with laughter and CeCe blushed.

She quickly finished the drinks order and scampered away. She listed the drinks to Sasha who was seated behind the bar. Sasha smiled at CeCe, she felt sorry for the younger girl. She offered to take the drinks over but CeCe quickly told her she would do it.

CeCe loaded the drinks onto a tray and started walking towards the table again. Her heart was going and she felt it in her ears. She met his gaze again to find he was watching her intently. CeCe lowered the tray to the table and listed off the drinks, handing them to each person. She hurriedly took the food orders and walked away. She peered over her shoulder and saw him watching her.

CeCe pouted and glared at him. She was tough and could handle herself. She wasn't going to let some guy insult her and then check her out. Her glare seemed to have the wrong effect and his lips twisted into a smirk. CeCe gulped and sprinted past Lola, saying her goodbyes quickly.

When she got to the employee lounge she felt safer but she could still feel those eyes on her and her skin broke out in goose bumps. She felt elated to have finished work and tomorrow she would get to see Rocky. Her best friend had invited her round for dinner. Rocky had taken up cooking just before she got married and she seemed to be getting better.

When CeCe got outside, the air felt fresh and all her worries had vanished. She walked home and waved at Ty as she passed the arcade. He was cleaning the glass doors again. Someone must have spilt ice cream again. She checked her phone. It was only quarter to six and the sky was still light. She would be home before dark.

CeCe hadn't always been this way. Before she met her ex she was lively and full of energy. Kyle had literally been her first in every way. Despite what people thought, CeCe had not been out with that many people. She had fancied guys and then tried to ask them out in some wacky way but it had always failed. She blushed when she thought about all the stupid things she'd done.

Kyle had been the first guy to ask her on a date and she tried to be the perfect girlfriend, but he still treated her badly. When they first made love he was kind and gentle, yet in the weeks that followed he swapped making love and gentleness for hitting her and calling her names. How had it gone so wrong?

Although the relationship lasted only a month it was her first serious relationship and CeCe felt like the bad experience had changed her into someone she didn't know. She mounted the apartment steps and climbed the stairs to her apartment. The door was unlocked when she arrived and she found Flynn reclining on the couch.

He heard her walk in and opened his eyes. He sat up and patted the couch, signalling for her to sit down. The relationship with her brother had never been perfect; they bickered and called each other names when they were younger. Now CeCe took comfort in the times she could chat to her little brother although when he stood to hug her he wasn't so little anymore. CeCe had stopped growing at age fifteen when she reached five foot one. Flynn had shot up to five eleven.

It was rather unusual for him to be home though. Flynn would often spend time with Henry and be at after school clubs. He had soccer practice twice a week. He sat down and relaxed again.

"No soccer today?" CeCe dumped her bag by her feet and sat down too.

"No not today and besides Mom had something she wanted to tell us." His tone was bemused and CeCe vaguely remembered her Mom saying something the other day.

The front door opened and Georgia Jones stepped into the lounge. She kicked off her boots first and smiled at her kids. Her stomach was doing summer saults. She was expecting another guest and her nerves were going haywire. She had been dating a guy from her department for nearly ten months. His name was Bryan and he was a wonderful man. He was a couple of years older than Georgia and had two kids from a previous relationship.

She had only met his young daughter, Madison. He had a son too but Bryan had said his son worked during the day and spent weekends with his friends. It was imperative that the kids got along if the relationship was going to work. Georgia heard her phone ring and she hurriedly answered. Bryan had dropped her home but had waited outside and was now on his way up with Madison.

CeCe and Flynn knew their Mom had been dating Bryan for nearly ten months and Flynn had met Madison and Bryan a few times. CeCe had met Bryan and she liked him. He was a kind man with a gentle smile. The door opened and Bryan stepped into the apartment with Madison in tow.

Madison was eleven and quite girly. Her hair was curly and brown and her eyes were hazel. She ran over and gave Flynn a hug and sat next to him. She shook CeCe's hand and giggled. Her energy was contagious and Bryan knew now was the moment. He took Georgia's hand and they sat opposite the three children.

"Should I tell them?" Georgia asked.

"You can if you like," Bryan smiled. "It's best if Flynn and CeCe hear it from you."

Georgia looked at the worried faces of her children. She let out a sigh and smiled nervously.

"Bryan and I are engaged," she waited and was relieved when CeCe's face broke into a massive smile. Flynn smiled as well and he patted Bryan on the shoulder in congratulations.

Madison beamed too and grabbed CeCe's hand from across the couch. Bryan cleared his throat and he hoped that the children would be smiling in a moment.

"We have decided to move in together." Again he waited for a response. He was met with silence.

"The tenancy on the apartment runs out this month and we won't be renewing it." Georgia chimed in.

Flynn frowned but nodded and CeCe said nothing. She faintly wondered where they were going to live. She looked at Bryan and mustered a small smile.

"Don't worry CeCe. You, Flynn and your Mom will move in with me, Mads and Ash." He watched her smile grow.

"Ash?" Flynn asked. Bryan noted the confusion.

"My eldest son. He's about five years older than CeCe." Bryan had hoped that Ashley would be able to join them this evening but he had gone out after work with his friends.

Overall the talk went down well and afterwards they ordered pizza and sat laughing about Madison's day at school. CeCe grinned and at that moment she felt incredibly happy. Bryan loved her Mom and they were happy together. Madison was adorable and chipper. CeCe thought about Ash and wondered what he was doing right now. She wondered what he would be like.

"How was work today, CeCe?" Flynn tapped her shoulder and she was drawn from her day dream again.

"Pretty good. A customer insulted me." She giggled.

Georgia frowned and glanced at Bryan. He was finishing a slice of pizza and once finished he directed his attention to CeCe.

"Your Mom did tell me but where is it you work?" He handed Madison a tissue to wipe the cheese off her chin.

"I work at Paprika, the place that does world buffet." She shifted nervously. Bryan frowned too.

"That's where Ash went tonight with his friends." He smiled and CeCe grinned back. She may have passed Bryan's son on her way home and not even known it.

"What does he look like? He might have arrived as I was leaving." She asked.

Bryan was about to answer when his phone buzzed, he held up a finger and answered it quickly. When he hung up the subject had been dropped. CeCe glanced at Madison and she smiled.

CeCe didn't want to quiz the young girl and decided to leave it for today. She would soon meet Bryan's mysterious son when they moved into his house. The subject turned to Bryan's house. His home was a few blocks away on a quiet suburban street. He had plenty of room for CeCe and Flynn and they would both get their own room. Nothing would change all that much.

* * *

It was a gradual process. They began putting things in boxes and gradually the boxes would disappear. CeCe only worked three days a week and she would find herself helping either her Mom or Bryan to move more things to his house. Flynn and Madison would help on weekends and CeCe spent her weekends with her friends, keeping them updated on the moving process.

The apartment was soon empty and the keys were handed to the landlord and through the whole process CeCe had still not met Bryan's elusive son. She wondered if he even existed and Bryan had been too busy to talk to. After she finished work on Friday she found Flynn waiting for her.

He was parked across the street in Georgia's small car. He waved when he saw his sister and she crossed the road.

"Hey what's going on?" She leant on the window. Flynn frowned.

"First night at Bryan's. As a family." He watched her smile and walk round to the passenger side.

The drive to their new home was filled with laughter. Flynn was full of humour and CeCe appreciated it more than ever. Her nerves were going haywire and it was amplified when they pulled up in front of Bryan's large townhouse.

The front door was flung open and Madison raced out. Her dress was lapping at her knees and she wrapped her skinny arms round CeCe.

"We are a family." She yelled and people passing by laughed.

Flynn ruffled her hair and walked inside; Madison had grabbed CeCe's hand and dragged her across the porch. The first few times she had been to Bryan's home she had felt out of place but it was beginning to feel like home. Madison led CeCe to her room.

"This is my room. This is Harry Styles. I'm gonna marry him." Madison motioned to a poster and CeCe laughed.

CeCe allowed herself to be guided round the house by the eleven year old. They passed a door but didn't enter and CeCe stopped. Madison rushed back and grabbed her hand to pull her away.

"That's Ash's room and he doesn't like it when we go in. He thinks I'll break his guitars." She shrugged and CeCe frowned.

"Is Ash home?" CeCe asked.

"Nope he's at work and won't be home for another hour." Madison shuffled and smiled.

CeCe nodded and followed Madison to the room at the end of the hall. The door opened and CeCe recognised everything. Her new room was nearly the same as her old room but it was a bit bigger. She smiled and danced round.

"I helped Daddy and Ash get your room ready." Madison smiled and CeCe paused.

Ash had been in her room and helped set everything up and she glanced round as if trying to detect the older guy. She really wanted to meet him. The two girls spent time dancing round CeCe's room and singing along to music. The sound of a car pulling up made Madison stop and she ran from the room.

"Ash is home." She yelled back to CeCe.

CeCe smiled and turned the music off completely, following the young girl. This was the moment she met him. She turned down the hallway and ran down the stairs with Madison. The front door opened and CeCe stopped in her tracks. Madison flung her arms round her older brother and he hugged her back.

All CeCe could think was that it was him. The guy that had been rude to her was Madison's older brother. He pulled away from Madison and his eyes landed on CeCe and the small hairs on the nape of her neck rose.

He walked towards her and smirked at her dumbstruck expression. Madison glanced between them. She seemed oblivious to the tension.

"Haven't we met before?" His voice was soft and lyrical yet his tone was mocking.

"Yeah I'm the waitress you insulted." She snapped.

"Did you want an apology?" He grinned and she nodded. "Too bad I ain't apologising."

CeCe bristled in annoyance and glared at him. She looked at Madison and felt her expression soften. What kind of example was she setting to the younger girl?

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is CeCe." She smiled.

He smirked and walked past her and CeCe felt his eyes on her. Her face felt warm. Did she fancy him? Hell no. He was a massive jerk and she glared at his retreating form. She heard Bryan greet him.

Madison noticed CeCe's sad expression and stuck her tongue out at her brother. CeCe laughed and the two girls went back upstairs. The rest of the evening was spent listening to music and at nine, Madison said goodnight and went to bed. CeCe turned off her music and sat in silence for a moment.

A sudden noise interrupted her thoughts. It sounded like a guitar being strummed. She stood up and followed the noise down the hall to the open door. She peered round and saw Ash. He was perched on his bed. Madison hadn't been joking when she said he liked guitars. There were two electric guitars on stands and he was strumming a silver one.

The song was gentle and then picked up and she was thankful his back was to her. CeCe listened and smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. She stepped closer and heard the floor board creak under her foot. His head shot round and his eyes narrowed.

CeCe stepped back and blushed. She felt like she'd been caught doing something bad.

"I heard you and just wanted to listen. I'm sorry." She shuffled nervously.

"It's a free country." He smirked at her expression.

Ash set the guitar down and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of CeCe and he grinned when she blushed. He liked that he could wind her up and up close she was quite pretty. Her honey coloured eyes met his and for a moment the tense atmosphere dissolved.

Ash smirked down at her. She was only small and very petite. He leaned closer to her.

"Don't come in my room again." He grinned when she pouted.

"I'm not in your room." She shot back and he glanced down at her feet. She was part way inside his room.

CeCe glowered at him and stomped back to her own room. She hated him so much. He was a total jerk. It got to eleven and she put on her PJs. CeCe slipped under her duvet. She looked out the window. _Please no bad dreams tonight._ She sighed and clicked off the lamp.

When her head hit the pillow she fell asleep straight away and the dreams came again full force. She could never remember them when she woke up but they left her feeling nauseous. She prayed for one night without bed dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Fucking, dumb bitch. Can't do anything right. _CeCe shot up in bed and looked around. She could hear Madison and Flynn singing down the hall. She looked round her room and glanced at the clock. It was just gone nine thirty. She had no plans today and she suddenly felt sick. She had had that dream again and she couldn't remember it properly.

In the back of her mind she heard his voice. She blinked away the fresh tears and clambered out of bed. Was today going to be a bad day for her? She had good days and bad days. She reached for the glass of water on her bedside table and opened the drawer. Her medication was there and she took the tablet. Once she had done it she hid the tablets back in the drawer.

She got out of bed and made her way down the hall. In the heat of summer her PJs consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank top. The middle door suddenly opened and she was face to face with Ash. He didn't seem to notice her at first and then his expression shifted to amusement. She glowered at him. He was already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.

"Been dreaming of me?" He smirked and she blushed.

CeCe felt her heart rate pick up. Her Mom had often said that since the incident with Kyle, she had heard her daughter whimpering and crying in her sleep and CeCe suddenly felt indignant.

"For your information I wouldn't dream about you if you were last man on earth." She snapped and he laughed.

Ash watched her expression change from annoyed to upset. Right after she had insulted him she looked like she wanted to cry. She bit her lip and stormed past him.

Georgia heard the footsteps and she had suspected that CeCe and Ash were having a hard time getting along. When CeCe entered the kitchen and sat at the table she felt her heart break. CeCe didn't want to cry in front of that jerk but she cried in front of her Mom.

"I had a bad dream again." She choked out and Georgia stopped wiping down the surface and sat with her daughter.

Bryan walked in and paused when he saw what was happening. Georgia was rubbing CeCe's shoulder and he sat down too.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Do you remember what we talked about a little while ago; well CeCe still suffers from panic attacks due to it and not to mention your son decides to pick on her." She hadn't meant to sound snotty but the whole situation was very frustrating.

Bryan sighed and rubbed his temples. Ash was incredibly awkward and Bryan had to admit that even as his father he found it difficult to talk to his son but Georgia meant the world to him and CeCe was equally important. He patted CeCe's hand and she met his eyes.

"I'll talk to him." He smiled at his fiancée. Georgia watched him get up and head up the stairs.

"He hates me. I don't know why but he insulted me at work." CeCe mumbled.

"When did Ash go to Paprika?" Georgia asked.

"Remember the rude customer." CeCe met her Mom's even gaze.

Georgia sighed and she waited with baited breath as she heard Bryan coming downstairs. He came into the kitchen and sat down again. He was smiling slightly.

"I've asked him to apologise," Bryan nodded. "He refused."

CeCe nodded too. Ash was true to his word. He had said he wouldn't apologise. Georgia shook her head and was about to make Bryan go back upstairs when he spoke again.

"Ash wants you to go and see him in his room and he wanted to spend some time with you today." He glanced at Georgia, she seemed surprised too.

CeCe frowned. She stood and left the kitchen. Her heart was pounding as she mounted the stairs. She could hear her Mom and Bryan laughing about something. She got to the top of the stairs and rounded the corner. She rapped on the bedroom door and she could hear movement. The door flew open and Ash leant against the frame. She met his gaze and took a deep breath.

"Are you coming in? Or are you gonna stand out here all day." His tone was caustic and she got the feeling he didn't want to spend time with her and that Bryan had forced him into it.

CeCe stepped into his room and she winced when he slammed the door shut. He sat on the bed and glared at her.

"Well sit down." His tone cut through her and she felt her chest constrict.

CeCe sat on the small bed couch across the way. She wanted to be as far away as possible from him. He sighed as if it were all a great nuisance.

"You don't have to spend time with me. I know Bryan said we should but we don't have to." She shuffled nervously.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _CeCe was reciting it in her head, willing herself not to show weakness. She heard Ash chuckle and she looked at him.

"Dad didn't force me into spending time with you. I told him I wanted to spend time with you." Ash watched her expression change to one of shock.

She was easy to wind up and he had been wrong about her being quite pretty. She was fucking beautiful. Her eyes were the colour of autumn leaves and her auburn hair was like the sun. Her skin was pale yet porcelain. He didn't hate her, far from it and yet he didn't know why he was so rude to her. He had thought she could handle his sarcasm but she seemed really down. She hadn't smiled once since he had known her.

Even now she was sat on the couch in his room and she was crying again. He groaned in annoyance. He hadn't intended on making her cry and he instantly felt guilty. Her small frame was shaking and he stood and walked over to her. She froze when he sat next to her and for some reason she shuffled away, trying to put some distance between them.

CeCe felt her body tense even more when he gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Up close he was handsome. His brown eyes were round and she could smell his aftershave. His lower lip was slightly fuller than his top lip. She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that and blushed when his lips lingered on hers. He was so close but not even kissing her.

Ash smirked when she blushed; her pale skin flaring into a beautiful rose colour that crept up her cheeks and down her neck. He debated whether it would be right to kiss her and yet he had made his choice long before she had sat down. He wanted her and his lips claimed hers. He heard her whimper again.

CeCe broke the kiss before it could go any further. She was torn between staying with him and wanting to run away but she knew she didn't want to run away. Ash's attitude was probably a barrier he put up to stop people getting close and for the first time since they had met she felt a connection to him. It wasn't just that he pushed people away but that the first time she had seen him she had felt the connection then.

This time when he kissed her, she didn't pull away but allowed him to deepen the kiss. Ash trailed his tongue along her lower lip and groaned when she parted her lips. She was nervous though and she let him take the lead. He tasted every bit of her mouth then allowed his hands to wrap round her small waist. CeCe felt her body shake at the contact and she knew what she had to do. She tentatively draped her arms round his shoulders, curling her fingers into his hair.

She kissed back as best she could, moving her lips against his and touching her tongue to his. CeCe couldn't believe they were actually kissing and she pulled back to verify it. Her shoulders were still shaking. They both locked eyes and she smiled slightly when Ash pressed his forehead against hers.

The both jumped apart when they heard Madison running up the stairs. She barged straight into Ash's room and seemed very energetic. Ash glared at her and she apologised.

"Flynn's taking me swimming. Would you like to come?" She asked.

CeCe glanced outside. She could feel the heat from the sun even though it was only ten thirty.

"It sounds fun. I would love to." She answered without thinking and glanced at Ash.

"Yeah whatever." The barrier had gone back up and CeCe felt saddened.

Madison ran down the hall to let Flynn know. CeCe glanced back at Ash and he smirked. He draped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her close. She blushed at the contact and he leaned down. She thought he was going to kiss her again but instead he kissed her forehead.

"Get out I have to find my swimming shorts." His words and tone didn't match and CeCe smiled. She knew she was starting to break through the barrier.

She left and went to her room. Her swimming costume was in her bottom drawer and it was a two piece. The bikini top and shorts were cherry patterned and CeCe loved wearing it. She stuffed it into a bag and grabbed a towel. Madison and Flynn were waiting by the porch when CeCe got downstairs.

Flynn walked over to Ash when he got downstairs and they talked about who would be driving. Flynn decided to drive and the four of them headed outside to Georgia's car. Flynn and Madison got in the front. CeCe smiled at Ash when he got in the back next her and he slammed the door. He met her gaze and grinned. She blushed and looked away. Their kiss was replaying in her mind. His lips on hers and his strong arms round her waist.

* * *

The local swimming pool wasn't too far away and when they got there Madison dragged CeCe to the changing rooms.

"Hold the cubicle door for me." CeCe did as she was asked and waited for Madison to change.

CeCe went into the cubicle afterwards and put her bikini on. The two of them found the lockers and loaded their bags into one. When they got outside the sun felt even hotter. There were three pools; one was a very shallow pool for small children. The other was a larger adult pool and the last was bigger, complete with slides and a wave machine.

Madison was practically jumping for joy. Flynn tapped CeCe on the shoulder and she turned round.

"I can look after Madison if you want." He smiled and she nodded. CeCe watched them go and laughed when Madison pushed Flynn in.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around. CeCe had almost forgotten about Ash. He was wearing a pair of swimming shorts and she felt her cheeks heat up. His shoulders were broad and his pectoral muscles weren't too defined but just right. His stomach was flat with the subtlest hint of a six pack.

Ash smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her up against him. Her skin looked amazing in the sun and her bikini fit her perfectly.

"See something you like?" He didn't hesitate in taking in every part of her body. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and was rewarded by her sighing.

In an instant he pulled back and she blushed. CeCe was about to ask him whether he wanted to go for a swim when she heard someone calling her name. She looked round and saw Tinka waving at her from the bathing area.

CeCe motioned for Ash to follow her and as they walked he grabbed her hand. Her entire body lit up at the touch of his hand. His hand encompassed hers and his long fingers linked round hers. Tinka was beaming when they approached and she looked stunning in her sparkling red bikini. Ty tapped his girlfriend's shoulder and handed her an ice cream.

Across the way Deuce and Dina were trying to dunk each other under the water and CeCe laughed at their antics. She glanced at the ice cream stand and saw Rocky and Chase. She beamed and rushed over, enveloping Rocky in a massive hug. She pulled back and hugged Chase too.

Rocky peered over CeCe's shoulder at the guy her best friend was with. Flynn had come over and was chatting to him. Rocky frowned.

"His name is Ash. He's Bryan's son." CeCe watched Ash and Flynn laugh. Madison hugged her brother and he swatted her head. She punched his arm.

"You like him?" Rocky grinned. She waggled her eyebrows and CeCe blushed.

"No….Well…Kind of….Yes." She couldn't stop blushing.

"CeCe that's great that you found someone." Rocky smiled again.

"He was mean to me at first though." CeCe sighed and Rocky looked puzzled. She glanced at her husband and he grinned.

"Guys are only mean to girls they like." He pointed out and Rocky nodded in agreement.

CeCe smiled at them. She enjoyed watching them interact and today was no different. Rocky and Chase would play fight and joke with each other. Their relationship was something CeCe wished she could have.

She strolled back over to Ash and Flynn. The latter was explaining to Madison and Ash who everyone was.

"What are Chase and Rocky doing?" Flynn asked.

CeCe glanced back. They were busy insulting each other and laughing. Rocky was motioning to the pool and giggling.

"I think Rocky wants to go on the slide but she's afraid." CeCe laughed.

She whipped her head round and something caught her eye over Flynn's shoulder. A blond haired guy was walking away from them and CeCe waited for him to round the corner. Relief washed over her when she saw it wasn't Kyle. Flynn looked round and noticed where she was looking. Rocky and Chase had paused and seen the blond guy.

Rocky grabbed CeCe's arm and smiled at Ash.

"I need to talk to CeCe for a moment." She dragged her best friend away.

When CeCe looked back it seemed like Chase and Ash were getting on and she suspected it might have something to do with similar tastes in music. Rocky sat her down in a shaded area where drinks were served.

"Does he know?" Rocky asked and CeCe knew immediately what she was talking about.

"No he doesn't." CeCe mumbled.

Rocky sighed and the two girls stayed and chatted for a little while. Rocky managed to persuade CeCe to tell Ash about the incident with Kyle.

When they got back to the pool everyone apart from Tinka was in the water. She was reading a book and reclining on a sun lounger. Madison had found a new friend in Ty and was trying to drown him. Rocky laughed and jumped in. She shrieked with laughter and tried to splash Flynn.

CeCe spotted Ash and he swam towards where she was standing. His hair was wet and matted. She stepped closer to hear him over the noise.

"I think you might have to come and save me." He beckoned her over and she laughed.

"Want me to get a life guard?" She teased and he smirked.

CeCe stood on the edge of the pool and jumped in. When she emerged, he was gone and she glanced around. She felt someone grab her waist and she laughed loudly.

She turned in his arms and smiled. CeCe reached up and brushed some of the damp hair from his face. Ash grinned and his lips ghosted over hers.

He pulled back suddenly and she smiled slightly. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers. CeCe spent the rest of the day sat on a sun lounger, chatting to Tinka. Ash seemed to be getting along with her friends and she was glad he was.

He would glance at her every now and again and the look sent goose bumps up her arms. His gaze scorched her and made her feel like it was just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A week had passed since CeCe had gone swimming with her friends and more importantly it had been a week since Ash kissed her. To say that the week had been smooth was very wrong.

When they got home from the pool on Saturday everything seemed fine. Madison had gone to her room and fallen asleep. Flynn had gone to help Bryan set up the barbeque for that evening. CeCe found herself in Ash's company again and everything was perfect. He had been fairly quiet but civil.

As the week had passed though, he had started ignoring her and because he worked five days a week it made talking to him impossible. CeCe felt slightly bemused by his behaviour and she knew she had to talk to him, but she found herself feeling scared of speaking to him.

Saturday had rolled round again and CeCe found herself with no plans. Flynn had left on Friday night to spend the weekend with his friends. The house became even quieter when Madison declared she was going to a sleepover with her friend, Mica.

When CeCe woke that morning she found her Mom in the kitchen, ironing a dress. Georgia greeted her daughter with a wide smile.

"Bryan and I are going for a meal tonight," She gushed. "I'll leave some money on the side for a pizza."

CeCe poured some cereal into a bowl and added some milk. She sat munching and stopped suddenly. Did that mean Ash was going to be home tonight too? She glanced at her Mom and Georgia frowned. CeCe had a mouthful of cornflakes and the look on her face made her resemble a puffer fish.

"What's wrong?" Georgia asked, even though she knew she may regret it, given CeCe's ability to over react to the slightest thing.

"Does Ash have plans tonight?" CeCe asked.

Georgia remembered Ash saying he had no plans this weekend and would stay at home with CeCe. Georgia had felt grateful to him for that as she knew from experience that her daughter was irresponsible. CeCe was bad at babysitting and even worse at house sitting. She had lost Flynn once when he was ten and nearly destroyed the apartment in an attempt to cook.

"No he's staying home this weekend." Georgia sighed at the worried look on her daughter's face.

"He doesn't like me." CeCe mumbled.

"You two still aren't getting on?" Georgia groaned. After spending last Saturday together, she had hoped CeCe and Ash were getting on.

"We made friends and then he started ignoring me." CeCe responded. She slumped in her chair and blushed when she thought of the kiss they shared.

She had debated on sharing that information with her Mom but decided against it. Georgia finished the ironing and held her dress against herself. CeCe gave her Mom thumbs up and Georgia smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

She left the kitchen to go and speak to Bryan. He was in the garage, fixing up his car with Ash. CeCe could feel her insides clenching.

Bryan appeared in the kitchen doorway, his t-shirt and jeans were stained with oil and he smiled at CeCe. He strolled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a coffee.

"Will you be all right tonight?" He sat opposite her.

CeCe shrugged and nodded. She didn't want to worry Bryan but he was sat opposite her, waiting for her to speak.

"I just don't understand why he hates me." She toyed with a strand of her hair.

Bryan sighed. He had hoped that all the problems were sorted between his son and CeCe. Bryan had been trying to get Ash to talk about it and he wasn't getting anywhere. His son was a closed book and would often give one or two word answers.

"Ash and Madison were both deeply affected when their Mother died." Bryan sipped his coffee. He knew his children had had a rough time.

When his wife, Lydia died six years ago it had been awful to watch Madison break down. Bryan had spent a lot of his time after Lydia's death trying to cope and during his period of mourning he had nearly forget his children were in despair too. Ash had taken on a parental role for Madison.

At the time Madison had turned five and Ash was nineteen. His eldest son had grown up very quickly with the responsibility of taking care of a five year old.

"Ash became Madison's guardian whilst I battled depression." Bryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

CeCe frowned and she hadn't expected Bryan to be so candid about his past. He reached across the table and squeezed her small hand. The gesture made CeCe smile.

"What was Ash like in school?" CeCe asked and she saw Bryan's frown deepen.

He smiled despite the trials of his eldest son's school years. He could look back and laugh at the moments now.

"Ash hated school and he got into a lot of fights. He wasn't a bully but he lashed out." Bryan chuckled, recalling all the ridiculous fights.

CeCe's eyes widened and she was starting to get a picture of why Ash was the way he was. She knew she needed to talk to him but she still felt nervous. Her chance would come once her Mom and Bryan left.

* * *

CeCe had always enjoyed talking to her Mom while she got ready. Georgia looked wonderful in her dress and CeCe enjoyed helping her Mom do her make up. The smell of her Mom's perfume bought back memories of wearing her Mom's shoes and dressing up.

The thought was slightly humbling. At age five, CeCe had been wearing her Mom's dresses and shoes, pretending to be a model but Madison had never been able to do that. At a time when she should have been playing dress up she was being looked after by her brother.

At age nineteen, Ash should have been going out with his friends and going Uni but he had to look after his little sister. CeCe followed Georgia down the hall and they walked downstairs. Bryan was waiting in the hallway; he looked smart in his suit and when he saw Georgia his smile lit up the room.

CeCe watched her Mom and Bryan embrace and her heart swelled with joy. Georgia turned and hugged her daughter. Bryan patted CeCe's shoulder and smiled. He then looked into the lounge and sighed. He walked into the lounge and CeCe heard him talking to Ash and saying goodbye.

Bryan re-joined Georgia and she shouted goodbye to Ash. He barely responded and she smiled. Georgia found it was taking a while for him to get used to her. The two adults linked arms and said goodbye again. CeCe watched them go and she stayed on the stairs. She bit her lip and walked down the rest of the stairs.

She stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. Ash had been texting his best friend and he looked round when he heard CeCe. She was leaning against the doorframe, not saying anything but her eyes were wary.

"Can we talk?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead." He snapped and she glowered at him.

Ash smirked at her and he was surprised when her expression softened. She glanced at her feet briefly.

"I don't want to fight but I think we need to talk." She mumbled and he stood and approached her.

Ash didn't want to get too close, but he felt drawn to her. He had started to let his barriers down last Saturday and he had to be sure he could trust her.

"I have been through so much shit and it's difficult for me to trust people." He saw her glance at her feet again.

She nodded and went to walk away but he pressed a hand to the wall next to her head, blocking her in. CeCe whimpered and met his gaze. She had to tell him about Kyle and Rocky's words rang through her mind.

"Bryan told me about you Mom," She whispered. "And he told me about what you were like in school."

Ash's eyes narrowed and CeCe trembled under his heated glare. She hoped she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"And you never thought to ask me instead of talking to my Dad." He gripped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. When he saw the fear in her eyes he loosened his grip on her chin.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Can you back up a bit, please?"

CeCe could feel her chest restricting and her breathing was becoming ragged. She remembered being in this same position a few years ago. Kyle had often pinned her to the wall in an attempt to control her. The first time he had cornered her, he had slapped her and that was when she learned not to speak out against him.

Her eyes darted to Ash's hand that was placed on the wall next to her head. Fear lanced through her and she whimpered again. Ash frowned when he noticed her fear and he knew he hadn't meant to scare her. He lifted his hand off the wall to allow her to move but she cowered.

Her small body curled inwards and for a moment he hesitated, not wanting to touch her in case she started crying. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Her little body was shaking violently.

"CeCe calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He ran his hands down her back in an effort to calm her down.

"Sorry it's just my ex was abusive." She let out a sob. Ash pulled back, gripping her shoulders. She had been in an abusive relationship. Guilt lanced through him. He had been awful to her throughout the whole thing and he hadn't thought she had a past like that.

He sighed and led her to the couch. CeCe was hesitant but allowed him to pull her onto his lap. She marvelled at how warm he was and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. CeCe had never sat like this with anyone and the way it made her feel was amazing.

"I'm sorry," she looked up to meet Ash's eyes and he looked pale and unsure. CeCe decided she liked the vulnerable side of him. "Let's start over."

She blushed and pulled back to meet his eyes. Did that mean she would have to forget he had kissed her? She stared at her hands in her lap and then back to his eyes.

"I can't start over. You kissed me." Her voice was shaking.

Ash allowed himself to smile and he gripped her neck, pulling her closer. He kissed her again and she responded. Their lips moved together and she parted her lips in a sigh. Ash deepened the kiss and trailed his hands down her back.

Her small hands wrapped round his shoulders, gripping his hair and she heard him groan. They pulled apart to take a break before pressing their lips together again. His hands ventured down the slim curves of her body. CeCe pulled back and Ash noticed she was still nervous.

He reached up and pushed a strand of auburn hair from her eyes. She smiled and the colour blossomed on her cheeks. They agreed to start over and from then everything seemed relaxed between them.

They ordered pizza using the money left on the kitchen counter top and watched films together. CeCe had never felt so at peace. After her failed relationship with Kyle she had vowed never to trust anyone again but she felt herself opening up.

The films were boring to her and she found herself glancing at Ash every so often. He was focused on the films and she admired everything about him; his large brown eyes that had enraptured her from the very beginning and his full lips. His arm was draped round her shoulder and she felt safe and secure for the first time in a long time.

CeCe blushed and she realised what she wanted more than anything was to have a normal relationship, to be held and loved. She pressed herself closer to his side and nestled her head on his chest and smiled when his hand traced patterns on her hip. Their eyes met again and his lips captured hers in another searing kiss.

The kiss was passionate and made her heart beat flutter. Ash gripped her hip and he heard her moan, the soft sound was absorbed in the kiss. Their lips moved gently at first and became more feverish and he pulled her so she could straddle him. Her hands encircled his neck and toyed with his hair.

The sound of a door closing didn't register on CeCe's wavelength until she pulled back to catch her breath and saw Madison standing in the hallway. She froze and time seemed to stand still.

"What are you looking at?" Ash glanced round and saw his sister.

Madison felt her body start to shake and she backed away. She loved CeCe and Flynn like her own family but she immediately felt jealous. At one point her brother was her carer and he protected her. Her hands tightened into fists and she started to cry. CeCe quickly stood and backed away.

Ash got up and started to walk towards his sister but before he could reach her, she had thrown open the front door and sprinted out into the night. CeCe ran past him and got onto the porch. She looked around and could see no sign of Madison.

Ash joined her on the door step and CeCe felt her entire body shaking. She had to go and look for Madison.

"We have to go after her." She said and her voice trembled.

"I'll ring Mica's Mom and see if she went back there." Ash picked up the house phone and CeCe waited as he rang and her heart throbbed when Mica's Mom confirmed that Madison had not come back.

He slammed the phone down and swore several times and CeCe backed away. For once in her life she felt this was her fault. If she had gone out tonight they would have never ended up on the couch and Madison never would have seen them together.

Ash rang his Dad next and Bryan was shocked too. He asked many questions but Ash didn't disclose what Madison had seen and CeCe was silently grateful. Bryan promised he and Georgia would be home soon and on their way they would drive round the neighbourhood looking for her.

"Should we go look for her too?" CeCe whispered.

Ash glanced at her and he knew he must have looked annoyed. None of this was CeCe's fault but he could see she was blaming herself. He sighed and walked over to her and kissed her forehead, gripping her hands gently.

"I'll go and look for her. Stay here and wait for Dad and Georgia." He pressed one last kiss to her lips and raced down the street.

CeCe watched him go and she stood on the porch. By now Mica's Mom had come out of her house and was rushing down the street. She ushered her daughter and friends back into the house.

"Have you found her?" She asked on her approach and CeCe shook her head.

"Ash just went to look for her." CeCe replied.

"I'm Dana by the way," She held out a hand and CeCe took her hand and Dana smiled warmly. "Mads told me she was nipping home to grab her tooth brush, said she'd be a few minutes. I watched her till she got to the front door."

Dana turned and smiled. Bryan and Georgia had just pulled up and CeCe felt relief all at once. Bryan opened the rear door on his car and Madison slid out. She was shaking and her eyes were still watering.

Georgia smiled at her daughter and rushed over. CeCe felt compelled to apologise.

"Mom I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's all right. Mads won't tell us why she ran out of the house so we'll find out in a bit." Georgia ruffled CeCe's hair. She had assumed it was because the two older children were watching a horror film when Madison burst in.

Ash came running back up the road and he seemed relieved as well. Bryan patted his son's shoulder and smiled. CeCe met his gaze and he smiled and walked over. He didn't touch her but she could feel his warmth and it made her heart swell.

Madison snapped out of her quiet reverie and ran over to her brother, giving him a hug. CeCe smiled at the display. It was incredibly sweet.

The young girl pulled away and turned to CeCe and her eyes narrowed.

"Leave my brother alone." She snapped.

Bryan frowned and he ushered them all inside. Georgia shut the front door and they all sat in the lounge. No one spoke at first.

"That was very rude Madison." Bryan said. He wanted to keep calm. "What happened?"

CeCe took a deep breath and waited for Ash or Madison to speak. Neither of them spoke so she kept quiet. Georgia touched her daughter's hand and smiled.

"Madison came home while CeCe and I were watching a film and she saw us kiss." Ash's bluntness astounded CeCe and she felt her face heat up.

Georgia smiled. She had suspected something might be going on and she wasn't angry. The only thing that annoyed her was that Madison had seen them kissing. Bryan nodded and he looked at CeCe to confirm the story.

"It's true," she mumbled and her voice shook. She didn't want Bryan to be angry but he seemed calm.

He looked at his young daughter and she let out a sob.

"Daddy send CeCe away." Madison pouted and Bryan sighed.

Georgia glanced at Bryan and was surprised when he smiled. He stood and scooped his daughter up, carrying her to her bedroom. He knew she was tired and they could discuss this with her in the morning when she had calmed down. Once she was tucked in he came back and sat on the couch. He sighed again and looked at Georgia.

CeCe had settled for sitting on the floor in silence, staring at her knees. Georgia knew CeCe would probably start apologising if spoken to and she had nothing to apologise for. It had all been a misunderstanding.

"How long?" Bryan asked, staring between them and he saw CeCe wince.

"About a week." Ash met his Father's gaze.

Bryan smiled and nodded. He wanted everyone to calm down.

"I'm not angry. I think I need to talk to Mads and explain things to her." He glanced at Georgia and smiled.

CeCe met her Mom's eyes finally and she shuffled nervously. She felt her heart pounding and was surprised when a hand landed on her own. She looked at Ash and was relieved when he smiled.

"Just try and keep the making out to a minimum." Bryan looked between them and CeCe nodded.

Georgia looked at the clock and sighed. It was half eleven and there was no point going back out now. Bryan went to the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea. CeCe stood and rubbed her eyes. She felt tired and her body felt weak.

Ash had already gone upstairs and she could hear him strumming his guitar. She knocked on the door, feeling nervous.

"I know it's you, CeCe." He sounded like he was concentrating and she opened the door.

He was sat on the bed with the same silver guitar from before balanced on his lap. She stepped closer but didn't sit down in case he got annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again and he sighed, putting the guitar on the stand and walking over to her.

One hand touched her waist and the other cupped her cheek. His thumb trailed across her cheek and then down to her lower lip. He kept her face tilted so he could look at her.

"Stop apologising. It happened and it's not going to change anything." He smiled and she shuffled nervously.

The hand on her waist drifted down to grab her hand and he entwined their fingers. CeCe let him lead her to the bed and panic filled her. The room suddenly felt hotter and Ash pulled her so she was sat next to him.

He reached up and forced her to meet his eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he smiled at her.

"Stay with me tonight so you're not alone when you have bad dreams." He watched her face flush and she nodded.

"I haven't been near a guy since…." She let the sentence peter out and he nodded.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything. This will go at your pace." He smiled and she smiled back for the first time.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Georgia nipped up to check on them and smiled at seeing them curled up together. For the first time in three years, CeCe made no noise whilst she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The sun filtered through the windows and it hurt CeCe's eyes. She opened her sore eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She could hear music and she sat up.

Ash was sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders were hunched and she could see the neck of his guitar and she shuffled closer to him. He must have felt the bed shift and he glanced round and his smile made her heart pulse madly.

CeCe shifted so she was sat next to him and she reached out, trailing a hand down the neck of the guitar. It was the same silver guitar and she blushed and pulled her hand away.

"How many guitars have you got?" She asked.

"Just the three." He smiled.

CeCe stood and walked over to the acoustic guitar on the first stand. The base was a dark red and it looked fairly old. She ran her fingers across the strings. The guitar made a gentle noise and she smiled.

"That one is a Yamaha." Ash had come to sit next to her.

The next guitar was an electric guitar and it was dark blue. Its body shone under the bedroom lights and CeCe strummed the strings. It made a lighter noise and she pulled her hand away.

"What type is this one?" She asked. CeCe had no idea there were so many types of guitar and she really enjoyed hearing Ash talk about them.

"Fender Stratocaster." He grabbed her hand and sat her on the edge of the bed. He set the silver guitar on her lap.

The silver guitar was plugged into an amp and when CeCe strummed it the sound was deeper and more guttural. Ash sat behind her and CeCe felt her body heat up. She was sat between his legs and she felt her arms trembling. It made keeping the guitar on her lap very difficult.

One of his hands gripped her hip and she blushed. His other hand rested on the neck of the guitar next to her hand.

"What kind of guitar is this?" She asked, feeling stupid when she giggled.

"It's an Ibanez. Relax your fingers." His voice was near her ear.

CeCe relaxed her fingers and he moved her fingers round on the neck and asked her to strum the guitar. He told her what each note was and laughed when she tried to play a song on the guitar.

"I'm so bad at this." She giggled.

"Yeah you do suck." He laughed and she felt her face heat up. CeCe turned to meet his eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers and she pulled back, poking her tongue out at him. His eyes darkened and she went to stand but he used the guitar to keep her pressed against him. When he tried to kiss her, she tilted her head away and he smirked.

Ash trailed his lips down her neck and was rewarded by her sharp intake of breath. He kissed up her neck to her ear and lapped at her ear lobe. CeCe whimpered and she felt him smirk against her skin. He nipped at the skin on her neck and then ghosted his lips down to the patch of skin where her neck and shoulder met.

A soft rapping at the door made Ash pull back but he did not release CeCe. She blushed and prayed the person on the other side of the door didn't come in.

"Can I come in?" Georgia's voice sounded muffled and CeCe blushed even more.

"Yeah sure." Ash grinned when CeCe started to freak out.

Georgia opened the door and laughed at them. She shut the door and walked over. CeCe had stopped freaking out and had settled for staring at the guitar in her lap.

"Bryan and I would like to talk to both of you." She glanced between them.

CeCe looked down and Ash rolled his eyes. Georgia nodded when she thought they both understood. She turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Ash got up and CeCe handed him the guitar. He put it back on the stand and held his hand out to her. CeCe took his hand and stood in front of him. He brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

"You look nervous." He laughed when she tried to elbow him.

They both exited the bedroom and nearly ran into Flynn. CeCe hoped her little brother wasn't going to judge and he smiled and wished them luck.

When they got downstairs they found Bryan and Georgia sat at the dining table with Madison. CeCe faltered at the door and she suddenly felt really scared. Ash grabbed her hand and made her walk into the kitchen. They sat opposite Bryan and Georgia and CeCe tried to look anywhere but her Mom.

"Let's start by apologising." Bryan looked between them.

"CeCe and I are sorry for what Madison saw but we have a right to behave like a couple if we so choose." Ash smirked and Bryan laughed.

His son could be funny sometimes and he nodded. He had expected this and he glanced at Madison. She pouted at everyone.

"Mads, everyone was very worried last night," Bryan's voice was stern. "You should not have run out the house."

"It was CeCe and Ash's fault. I don't get why they want to do that stuff." She mumbled.

Bryan shook his head and chuckled. He had tried to explain to his daughter about relationships and he had tried to explain what was developing between her brother and CeCe.

"We've talked about this, Mads." Bryan patted her shoulder.

The eleven year old fumbled with her hands under the table and she shuffled and looked back up at everyone.

"Madison," CeCe spoke up and the eleven year old glared at her. "I'm sorry you saw what you saw but you won't lose your brother and I just want us to go back to being friends."

Georgia smiled and patted her daughter's shoulder. She had never been so proud of her and she could only hope Madison would accept CeCe's apology.

"So you and Ash aren't going to be all gross anymore." She mumbled.

"Mads, it's my choice who I'm with. If CeCe and I want to be together then it's nobody's business but ours." Ash spoke up.

Madison met her brother's eyes and she shifted in her seat. She looked at her Dad and at Georgia.

"You won't see them doing gross things again but you need to be a big girl and learn to accept your brother's choice." Georgia spoke this time and smiled at Madison.

Madison nodded and she finally smiled at CeCe then at everyone else round the table. She apologised for running out the house and then asked to go and see Mica. Bryan smiled and he finally felt the atmosphere begin to relax.

"She'll get used to it." Bryan directed his statement to his fiancée. "She's been used to having Ash and I all to herself for so long now and it's taken her a while to adjust."

Georgia felt shocked at this information. Madison seemed to be the most adjusted out of Bryan's two children. She treated Flynn and CeCe like family and had treated Georgia like a Mom, helping her with the chores and generally being very sweet.

Had it all been to over compensate for feeling scared of losing her Dad and older brother? Georgia realised that it had indeed and she felt very guilty. She had failed to recognize Madison's behaviour and she had thought Ash was the one having the most trouble with her and Bryan's engagement.

"Maybe we should take things slowly?" She suggested and Bryan shook his head.

"No. Mads will get used to it eventually. She's a smart girl." He laughed.

CeCe watched the two adults and she wanted to sneak away. She didn't want to hear Bryan and her Mom discuss cancelling their engagement. She wanted her Mom to be happy and Bryan made her happy.

"You shouldn't cancel your engagement." Ash had leant forward and Georgia felt slightly surprised by his words.

Bryan raised his eyebrows in silent shock but then he smirked.

"You two have my approval but keep it PG in front of Mads." He eyed them and CeCe blushed. She wasn't even close to feeling ready to have sex again.

Her memory of making love had been marred by Kyle and she needed to get used to the feeling of being in a relationship that was loving. Georgia noticed her daughter's apprehension and felt slightly worried. It dawned on her just how much Kyle had affected her.

Nevertheless she saw CeCe nod her head in agreement. Her auburn hair was obscuring her face. Georgia sent a warning look to Bryan and he smiled. He and Georgia had discussed what had happened with CeCe's first relationship.

Kyle had been arrested and prosecuted straight after CeCe had been found and hospitalised, however he only been put away for two years and would soon be up for parole. CeCe had no idea and Georgia didn't want her finding out through some other source. It hadn't helped that Kyle's lawyer had appealed against the decision and Kyle would be a free man in the next few months.

"There was something else actually," Georgia paused to calm her nerves. "Kyle's lawyer has appealed his sentence and it was granted. He'll be free in three months."

CeCe's eyes widened and all the blood drained from her face. This couldn't be happening now. He would find her for definite. CeCe had tried a few times to escape Kyle when he had abducted her but he had made damn sure she didn't escape.

"How did you find out?" CeCe asked.

"Martha told me the other day." Georgia replied, growing ever more concerned by her daughter's nervous behaviour.

Martha had been the lawyer that Georgia had chosen. She was an old friend and incredibly smart. She had fought to get the longest sentence possible for Kyle and had been disappointed by the decision to cut his time.

CeCe glanced at Bryan and wondered if he knew, but one look in his eyes told her that he knew about her past. She looked next to her at Ash and he smiled. It filled her with relief. None of them would abandon her and it made her smile.

* * *

The night air felt fresh and CeCe enjoyed the feeling. After dinner she had snuck off to sit in the garden. Her head was tilted back as she watched the moon peek out from the clouds. The sky was clear and beautiful and it reminded her of going camping when she was younger.

Why couldn't she go back to being young again? She and Rocky had spent lazy summer days camping and trying to catch newts. The two of them had spent evenings drawing and dancing together, putting on shows for Rocky's Mom.

Where had her best friend gone? Rocky was married and had finished a three year social care PH.D. Rocky had finished Uni and could become a social worker. She missed her best friend but at that point CeCe felt content and she smiled despite the bad news she had received.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked round to see Ash stood next to her.

"I wondered where you'd snuck off to." He sat next to her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to look at the stars. It's such a pretty night." She smiled when he draped an arm round her waist.

CeCe could hear the sound of the television. Her mom and Bryan were watching a game show and both were laughing. The sound of footsteps made her look round. Ash looked round too. Flynn had come outside too along with Madison.

"Hope we weren't interrupting." Flynn smiled.

"I've got my eye on both of you." Madison peered round Flynn.

CeCe laughed and Ash rolled his eyes. His hand tightened on CeCe's waist and he pulled her closer. CeCe smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Ewwwwwww gross." Madison made gagging noises and Flynn laughed.

"Quit bothering us. If you don't like it then go indoors." Ash snapped.

Madison pouted but ignored him and then started annoying Flynn. CeCe smiled at them and she felt her eyelids droop.

Her body felt heavy and she fell asleep. How she managed to fall asleep with Flynn and Madison making so much noise was a miracle. At some point she must have partially woken and she felt herself being carried. She then felt warmth and she felt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A face appeared in the darkness and CeCe struggled to make out the features. Her dreams were always nightmares and nearly always featured Kyle in some form. He would insult her or attack her and leave her bleeding. This presence felt warmer and more real. Her mind was on the edge of waking and she could feel the presence on the cusp of her subconscious.

Her eyes flickered open and she let her gaze roam round Ash's room. She could see the desk and computer and across from that she could see the posters on his wall. She glanced down at the arm draped across her waist. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise when his breath fanned across her neck.

She wanted to turn and look at him but she didn't want to wake him. She tilted her head and smiled at the blissful expression on his face. Whilst asleep he looked innocent and there wasn't a trace of sarcasm on his face. She slipped out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She dared to look back and her face flushed. He was shirtless and she was tempted to pull the covers back but she stood and shook her head.

The duvet was tucked under his arm and she could see his broad shoulders and pectoral muscles. She had seen him shirtless when they went swimming and up close she felt nervous. She quickly exited the room, glancing back to make sure he was still asleep. She had her clothes on from yesterday and she really needed to shower and change.

The house was quiet and it seemed like it was really early. The clock in her room read a quarter past seven. Her Mom and Bryan would be getting up to go work. Madison and Flynn would be heading to school soon. CeCe didn't have work tonight but she knew Ash had work. He had never told her what he did. She rushed to wardrobe and pulled out her polka dot dressing gown.

She rushed to the bathroom before everyone got up and she had a quick shower, throwing her clothes in the wash and throwing on her dressing gown. She could hear the alarm go off in her Mom's room. Georgia usually woke and then she would knock on Flynn's door and then go to Madison to wake her.

CeCe opened Ash's door to find him sitting up in bed. He seemed annoyed that someone had entered his room but smiled when he saw her. She sat on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. His hand raised and he trailed his fingers down her cheek.

"I better get up." He pulled his hand away and kissed her forehead.

He stood and she watched him open his wardrobe and pull out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Very casual attire for work.

He pulled the tee over his head and she covered her eyes when he pulled his sweat pants down and she heard a drawer opening and the sound of jeans and a belt buckle being done up. When she peeked through her fingers he was in front of her, grinning and his hands grip hers to reveal her face.

"Where do you work?" She asks and he smirks.

"I work at Intersales Music in the mall," he smiles and laughs when she looks confused. CeCe had walked past the music store but had never seen him in there.

"Sounds like fun." CeCe smiles back.

"Yeah it's all right." He reaches for the deodorant on the bedside table and the room is full of that musky scent she associated with him.

When they got downstairs Georgia and Bryan were finishing their breakfast. Flynn was loading his school bag up and he swung it over his shoulder. He had started walking to school with a girl from down the street called Helen. Madison was running around panicking, still in her nightie.

"Better hurry Mads or I'll be leaving without you." Bryan called into the lounge.

The sound of her crashing upstairs made Bryan laugh. He was casually flicking through the paper and sipping on coffee. CeCe was quite happy to watch the mad rush. She had finished school and had decided not to attend Uni. Her grades had not been brilliant and she found she would rather work in a café or restaurant.

It took half an hour and Madison had come running into the kitchen. She was fully dressed and clutching her school bag. Bryan and Georgia would often leave together and today was no different.

"Flynn do you need a lift?" Georgia stopped her son before he could leave.

"No Mom I'm walking with Helen." And with that he was gone.

Bryan smiled and he said goodbye to CeCe and patted Ash on the shoulder. Georgia leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek. Madison glanced at them both suspiciously and then followed her Dad. CeCe followed Ash to the door and waited while he put a hoodie on. She was taken aback when his lips met hers briefly.

She was about to protest when he pulled back but only for a moment. Her entire body felt like it had a current running through it when his lips moved against hers. She responded and sighed. He pulled away and sighed too.

"I better go." He smiled and pressed one last kiss to her nose before opening the door. She watched him get into his car and when he sped down the street she leant against the door, clutching her heart.

CeCe glanced around the lounge. The entire house was silent and for some reason it really freaked her out. She went up the stairs, stopping in the bathroom again to brush her teeth. She then went back into her room with a glass of water to take her meds. She stopped in the doorway and looked around. Something felt wrong. True, she hadn't slept in her room last night but she remembered how it had felt the other night. She searched round the room to make sure nothing was out of place, yet when she finished her search she still couldn't place the feeling that something was wrong.

Something caught her eye though. On her bedside table were her meds, sat neatly by her lamp, yet she always kept them in her drawer. She definitely remembered putting them back. Someone had been in her room and she stepped back, lowering the water to her bedside table. She went to her wardrobe and chose a skirt and a t-shirt and a pair of tights. She had also stopped dressing outrageously but for different reasons.

Her dress sense was the one thing that would draw attention and she didn't want attention especially not from boys. She picked up her meds and then put them back in her bedside table. Grabbing her clothes, she left the bedroom to change in the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door and before getting dressed she sat on the tile floor and listened intently.

The house was still silent but she kept hearing little noises at the edge of her hearing range. The noises made her heart rate pick up and she stood, dressing herself quickly. She needed to get out of the house and then she could wait for Ash to finish work. She would feel better if he were with her.

CeCe eventually unlocked the bathroom door and crept down the stairs. That strange feeling from her bedroom was no circling round the whole house, making her flesh crawl. Everything looked the same but felt different. She grabbed her purse and put on her dolly shoes. She locked the door and stepped back, scanning the house from the outside to see if she could see anyone inside.

When she saw no one she started walking down the street and immediately reached into her bag, pulling out her mobile phone. She rang Rocky and was so relieved when her best friend answered.

"Hey CeCe, you Ok?" Rocky's voice was jovial.

"I'm fine, but I think someone has been in my room." CeCe peered over her shoulder. There were a few people on the street, walking their dogs or taking their children to school.

"You do have a little sister now." Rocky's calmness made CeCe panic more.

Madison would always knock before entering and she never entered anyone's room without permission. CeCe had seen that the day she arrived when Madison refused to enter her brother's room without his consent.

"It's not Madison or Flynn." Her voice rose in pitch and before she could stop herself she had started running.

That feeling was stronger now and she felt like someone was following her. She peered back again but no one was there.

"CeCe I'm worried," Rocky's voice was wary. "Find somewhere public and wait there."

CeCe agreed and hung up. She needed to find somewhere to go where there would be lots of people. She was on the edge of town now and she noticed a small café across the street. She crossed the street and rushed inside. There were lots of people and she felt a bit safer. She glanced out the window and her eyes widened.

Across the road was a tall figure in a hooded top. The hood was up and the face obscured by aviator sunglasses but she could see the figure was staring at her. She rested her head on the table and took deep breaths to calm down. She hadn't taken her anti-anxiety meds and her emotions were going haywire.

The figure was still standing on the street corner, observing her with interest. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, answering it quickly.

"CeCe it's me. Where are you?" Rocky's voice made her smile despite the situation.

"I'm in the small café on the edge of town. I think it's called Denny's." She took a moment to look out the window.

The figure was still there and CeCe felt bile rise in her stomach when he crossed the street and stood on the kerb, watching her. His gaze behind the sunglasses went to her purse and she glanced down at it. She hung up and opened the purse, digging round in her bag until she touched something smooth.

She gripped whatever it was and pulled. Her stomach clenched when she pulled out a wing and her insides stung when she pulled out the corpse of a black bird. His body was cold and his little beak was open in a silent scream. She glanced at the window to find the figure had vanished.

She barely registered the door to the café opening and a hand pressing against her shoulder. She jumped out of her skin and turned to face the hooded figure, instead coming face to face with Chase.

"CeCe are you all right?" His tone was cautious but at that moment she could have hugged him.

His dark eyes lowered to the black bird then back up to meet her gaze. He stood up properly and looked around.

"We should go." He motioned for her to follow and she stood.

When they got out onto the street she laid the black bird near a tree and followed him. The car was parked round the corner and she could see Rocky in the front passenger seat.

CeCe got in the back and buckled herself in. When Chase got in he slammed the door and all four doors locked. Rocky's eyebrows shot up. She looked at him. When the car began to move CeCe felt safe and relaxed. She glanced back and could no longer see the figure.

The drive to Rocky and Chase's apartment was silent and CeCe felt happier still when she got inside their apartment but she rushed to the window to look out. Her eyes scanned the street below. There were a few people but no hooded figure.

"CeCe can we talk?" Rocky's hand landed on her shoulder.

CeCe knew they probably thought she was crazy but nodded anyway. She followed Rocky to the couch.

"Where did you get the black bird from?" Rocky smiled and CeCe bit her lip.

"When I got into Denny's I saw this hooded figure on the other side of the road and he crossed the street and he kept looking at my bag. When I reached into my bag I pulled out a dead black bird," CeCe looked between Rocky and Chase. "I know it sounds crazy."

It was at this point that Rocky suggested she ring the police. The whole situation sounded farfetched though as she repeated it back to the woman on the other end of the phone. The woman didn't sound like she believed CeCe and CeCe couldn't blame her. The whole conversation lasted about twenty minutes and when it ended nothing felt any clearer.

CeCe put the phone back on its stand and glanced at Rocky. Her face was a mask of worry and CeCe wanted to tell her that it had all been sorted, but in reality she had basically gone round in circles with the woman on the phone.

CeCe ended up spending the day with them and although she knew they didn't mind she knew they would rather spend time together. Rocky had made CeCe a cup of tea and they had gone through CeCe's purse to see if there was anything else. There were no notes or texts.

At four thirty CeCe wanted to go and meet Ash from work and she put her shoes back on. She hugged Rocky goodbye but she ended up getting a lift. She sat in the back of the car and she realised this was the first time she had ever been alone with Chase. He was very quiet and his eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. He pulled up down the street from the mall and looked back at her.

"Listen CeCe, I want you to know Rocky and I are always on the other end of the phone if you need us." He smiled and she nodded. She didn't want to disrupt anymore of their day.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be interfering in your life and causing trouble." She went to open the door.

"It's really no trouble." His expression was serious and he paused. CeCe sensed that he had something he wanted to say but for some reason he stopped and smiled again.

CeCe got out the car and waved as he drove away. She entered the mall and looked around. There were so many people here that her mystery figure wouldn't dare show up. The music store was on the first floor and she took the escalator up. When she entered the shop she felt her nerves spike again.

"Do you need any help?" She turned and was face to face with the girl from Paprika.

The girl that had elbowed Ash and informed him that CeCe liked him and she had been spot on. The moment felt awkward and then the girl smiled.

"Hey I know you." She giggled and CeCe blushed.

"Is Ash here?" CeCe toyed with a strand of her hair and the girl smiled knowingly.

She disappeared into a separate room and returned a few minutes later, cheeky smile still on her face.

"He's just finishing a lesson," She giggled again. "I knew you liked him."

CeCe smiled and looked away.

"But you won't get an apology or a date if that's what you're after." She smiled again.

CeCe peered over the girl's shoulder and she saw him. Her cheeks heated up again. His eyes met hers briefly and he started walking over. Her entire body lit up when he stopped in front of her and gripped her hands.

His lips met hers for a second and then he quickly went to get his hoodie, leaving CeCe and the girl standing together again.

"Apparently you did get a date. Good on ya." She laughed and patted CeCe on the back.

The girl disappeared into the back room but before she did she looked back at CeCe and smiled.

"I'm Becca by the way. Nice meeting you." With that she vanished behind the curtain draped over the door.

The curtain swished and Ash appeared from behind it. He had put his hoodie on and pulled the hood up. When he approached her, he noticed the worry on her features and he lowered the hood, reaching forward and pulling her into a hug. She smiled and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"You all right?" He pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit on edge." She looked round the shop at the customers and then back to him.

"Did something happen?" His eyes became serious and she nodded.

"Someone was following me this morning and it just scared me." She waited to see if he believed her and he nodded.

"Let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her out of the mall and towards his car. It was just after five and there were still people around, but the uneasy feeling would not go away.

When they got home everyone else was already home and the uneasy feeling was forgotten. The house suddenly felt safe again with the family there. CeCe brushed off her unusual experience as a one off and she decided she wanted to forget about it.

After dinner she went upstairs to check her room and found that nothing had been moved since this morning. The meds were still in the bedside table and everything else was still in its rightful place. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Ash.

She let him guide her down the hall and it had become routine for her to sleep in his room now. Her pyjamas were folded on the pillow and the room felt more like it belonged to both of them now.

"You don't mind me being in here?" She asked when he sat on the bed.

"No I want you to be in here with me." His eyes met hers and she blushed.

They ended up sat on the bed, watching a film again. The only light was coming from the television and CeCe felt slightly disappointed that they were so far apart. She shifted a little bit closer and smiled when Ash wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

The film was boring her a bit and she had to admit she wasn't a fan of action films. She liked girly films and Disney films. It was something that she and Rocky had in common. She let her gaze wonder to Ash and when he felt her looking he met her eyes.

CeCe wanted to say something to him but only got as far as parting her lips when his mouth met hers. The kiss was passionate again and reminded her of the night they had spent on the couch. What would have happened if Madison hadn't walked in? His lips moved against hers and she responded in kind.

It had been a long time since she had been physical with a guy and at that moment everything felt right. The position shifted so she was between his legs and CeCe found herself facing the television. He could have just said he wanted to watch the film. Although his hands traced down her hips and slid along the tops of her thighs.

CeCe realised she was still wearing the skirt and her breathing hitched when one hand parted her legs and the other slowly ran back up the length of her body towards her breasts. She felt his breath near her ear and shuddered when his lips ran down her neck.

CeCe gasped when Ash squeezed her left breast through the material of her top and she felt her body respond. She felt tension in her tummy and she realised that Kyle had never made her orgasm. She watched as Ash deftly lifted her top and she blushed when her breasts were exposed.

She had chosen her favourite bra this morning. It was bright blue with pink polka dots and she believed it made her look curvier. She had always wanted her breasts to get bigger but they had stopped growing at 32B. His thumb traced the cup of the bra and CeCe felt her breathing come out in shallow gasps as he lowered the cup, revealing her nipple.

His thumb flicked her nipple, causing it to harden and she moaned. Her body arched into him and she felt Ash smirk against her neck. He removed his hand and CeCe tilted her head back to look at him and his lips met hers again, teasing her and sucking on her lower lip. He pulled back and trailed his hand down her stomach.

CeCe still felt nervous and she didn't want to ask. She turned to face him and pulled her top off, her small shoulders were shaking. She then undid the clasp on her bra, letting it slide off her arms. She hadn't felt so exposed in a long time and she tried to remain confident.

She turned back round and faced the television again and moaned when his hand gripped her left breast again, flicking the nipple. Her body arched into his hand and the other hand trailed back to her legs, opening them again. Ash sucked on her neck then up to her ear and bit her lobe.

"I want you in just the skirt." His voice was husky and CeCe trembled when he used both hands to rip open the crotch of her tights.

She whimpered when he caressed her through her underwear. She wasn't sure if they were going too quick but her mind was in a haze as he teased her nipples and used his other hand to stroke her through her underwear. He could feel her getting wetter and her body pressed against him, desperately seeking release.

Ash slipped his hand beneath her underwear and he could feel how wet she truly was. He continued to pleasure her by teasing her clit and sliding his fingers down her heated sex. He pinched one of her nipples and she mewled, pressing herself closer.

CeCe could feel the tension in her stomach growing as his hand continued to torture her. Her body shuddered when she felt the hardness in his jeans and she pressed herself against him.

When she did she felt his hand speed up and slip into her wet core, thrusting two fingers inside her. Her body could no longer stand it and she felt the tension release and lights flickered before her eyes. Her body went slack and for a moment she enjoyed the feeling of her first orgasm before reality hit her.

CeCe tilted her head back and met Ash's eyes and she felt such an over powering emotion. This emotion felt different and new. She only felt this emotion when she looked at Ash. It felt like when they were out in public he was the only person she noticed and the night at Paprika made her smile.

When they had first met he had been rude and yet she was still drawn to him and in the last fifteen minutes of her shift she couldn't stop herself from looking at him.

"You Ok?" He smiled and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah just really happy." She nestled her head on his chest.

The film had long since finished and CeCe put on her pyjamas. She still felt bashful about being fully unclothed and she hurriedly put her PJs on. She peeked round and watched Ash remove his t-shirt. Her face went red and she glanced back at the window. She wondered over and looked out into the night. The air was warm but there was a cool breeze on her heated skin. She smiled when Ash wrapped his arms round her waist. His lips lingered on her neck and she shivered.

"What you looking at?" He asked.

"Just the stars. They're so pretty tonight." She sighed.

She felt him chuckle and press a kiss to the back of her neck. They both moved away from the window and CeCe shut the window, making sure it was locked.

Her eyes felt really heavy and before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep. Her mind was on Ash and the warm emotion she felt whilst lying in his arms.


End file.
